To Live Would be an Awfully Big Adventure
by MissGallagherGirl
Summary: Peter Pan, king of eternal youth or the little boy trapped in a perpetual abyss of ageless time? When Pan finds himself left alone once again he turns to an unexpected person for a new kind of support. After all people aren't always who they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey future reviewers :P

My new obsession, Peter Pan! I absolutely adore Captain Hook, just like my Severus Snape and Joe Solomon addiction (which don't worry, did not fade).

Anyways, here's the first chapter of my new story, "To Live Would be an Awfully Big Adventure".

And I will be updating both Gallagher Girls and Harry Potter soon. Sorry guys, I have been so busy with... well life in general, that I've disregarded my stories but I'll start posting again soon, especially over Summer. :)

Anyhoo, love ya!

:D *Make sure to review* :D

* * *

><p>Eternal youth, only one possesses it, he goes by the name of Peter Pan.<p>

One often anticipates this as evermore bliss, but it can arrive with much misfortune, distress, even despair.

Perhaps, forever young is not as simple as we suspect.

I would imagine it would become lonely, being the only one to live forever.

To watch as all your loved ones vanish in front of your very eyes.

To know you are and always will be... alone.

Peter Pan once said in the grasp of death itself, _"to die would be an awfully big adventure"._

But then again, so would to** live**.

* * *

><p>Peter sat on his bed, swaying his feet to and forth to the sound of his tapping fingers, dancing across his wood carved night stand.<p>

Tears swelled, yet frozen, in his evermore emerald eyes.

Everybody, gone.

Wendy had left long ago, his first and maybe only true love.

Taking with her, not only his heart, but her two brothers, Michael and John.

His lost boys decided to go along with Wendy and her brothers, they were all happy together, growing up in London.

Going to school, doing chores, cleaning, cooking, doing grown up things.

They were destined to become an adult and alas, Peter was not.

But they were gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

They were nothing more then a memory that wouldn't fade away.

They had left him alone, leaving him once again abandoned in a perpetual abyss of ageless time.

Then there was Tinker Bell, another... gone.

However, she had mysteriously disappeared a seemingly endless time ago and after days and days of searching, Pan presumed her dead.

She was his only true friend, the one that had been there from the start.

His support system, his comfort, the only one in which he could confide.

Now she was nothing but a memory.

He was truly all alone, living in his own nightmare.


	2. Captain Jas Hook

Hey guys,

Here is the 2nd chapter of "To Live Would be an Awfully Big Adventure".

Sorry the story is a little slow as of now, but don't worry soon we'll have a little meet up between Peter and Hook. :)

Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing!

Love ya,

Missgallaghergirl

* * *

><p>Aboard the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was contemplating what Peter had said... pondering over the line that was driving him mad,<p>

_"to die would be an awfully big adventure"._

Peter, a mere boy, no more then 11, was staring at his dreadful hook, aimed at his neck, ready to slit his throat, but instead of begging, crying, screaming, he welcomes death with open arms?

He knew Peter alas was not 11, more like hundreds and hundreds of years old, he was as old as Neverland itself, but he had the mentality and appearance of a small boy, yet the wisdom and strength, even experience, as an old man.

It just wasn't fair!

He could get around a fair amount easier then Hook because of his age, he was almost as wise and skilled as Hook in battle too, on account of his many years, the only thing he had on Peter, was his nasty ability to fight dirty.

And dirty is what he needed right now...

How could he possibly seek revenge on Pan when he knew he was not in the least bit afraid to face death?

That was not revenge.

Hook had seen the look in Peter's eyes.

The _longing_.

Almost as though he wanted to be killed, murdered, as if he was asking for it.

Asking to die.

It unnerved Hook and for some strange reason.

He was feeling an emotion he had never felt before.

He didn't know what it was, couldn't describe it, but it was gnawing at him and Hook didn't very much like the way he was feeling at the moment and had the sudden sharp urge to rid himself of this feeling.

But how?

What could possibly instill emotion into the cruel, dreaded, and feared Captain Jas. Hook?

Was it the boy, was it the fact that the ruler, the king of Neverland was in fact most likely suicidal?

Or was it the fact that this stupid boy was taking away Hook's revenge, his reason to live, to breath.

His one and only goal in life (other then to not kill his entire crew and be done with it, that is).

To avenge himself for the loss of his left hand.

He would admit, the boy had wits, he was nimble both in battle and mind.

He would even be a rather good plotter and planner if he actually applied himself.

The boy had potential, if he could separate him from those idiot Lost Boys, Peter might even have a strong, bright, future.

Imagining him as a man was most appealing.

Pan would be a strong, determined, willful, skilled, and intelligent young man if he would just escape this accursed island and realize that growing up wasn't as scary as it seemed.

And that's when his little lightbulb went off...

'Of course.'

Peter had only one fear in the entire world, only one thing that instilled terror in him, the prospect of growing up, getting old, becoming a man.

And that's when Captain Hook came up with the brilliant plan on how to secure his vengeance once and for all on the great Peter Pan.


	3. The Empty Lagoon

Hey guys,

Well here's Chapter 3 of my story :)

Hope you guys enjoy, let me know if you have any comments, critiques, or requests!

~MissGallagherGirl~

* * *

><p>Peter sat in his fortress again feeling the hopelessness and despair that comes with loneliness.<p>

At this point he would welcome any company, whatsoever...

He began to think that just maybe he should take a visit to the mermaids.

That sounded like a pleasant idea, plus it would give him some company and they always enjoyed fawning over him.

That's just what he need, a little undivided attention.

The mermaids were always sweet to him, even though they tried to drown anybody else within 10 feet of their lagoon.

He had learned that with Wendy.

"Oh Wendy, why did you have to leave, why didn't you want to stay with me, be with me. We could've been happy. Eternal youth, never having to worry about grown up problems, just having fun."

Peter whispered to himself, finally letting the tears cascade down his face like raindrops in a thunder storm.

Every child wishes it, but she had taken for granted that chance, the chance to be forever young.

Never having to deal with the stress and sadness of growing up, of adolescence, of becoming an adult.

But as she had said, "Never is an awfully long time".

Peter put that thought from his mind, even though he was young, he had enough experience to know that alas, he could not change the past.

With that notion put away, he got up and sullenly walked to the lagoon in which he had spent long hours with Wendy gazing at the dazzling beauty of the mermaids.

He made it though the tall, green vegetation and many patches of dandelions and daises, without distress.

He had traveled this way so often that he could do it with his eyes closed, which was probably a good thing seeing that he was basically traveling blindfolded by the thick vines and ever growing grass.

Soon he reached the lagoon but things were curious, for their were no mermaids tanning on the rocks or taking a break from the water.

He crept up close to the pool of clear blue water, looking in, gazing, trying to get a glimpse of a fin, a tail, their long locks of colorful hair.

Alas, he saw nothing.

Peter sat their for hours and hours, until finally night had fallen and the pitch black surrounded him and the stars came out and the full moon reflected into the lagoon.

The mermaids were gone, whether it was only momentarily or forever Peter would not know, he vowed to not return to the beautiful waters that once held so many amazing memories and adventures.

He now truly began to feel alone.


End file.
